


Goodguyfitz/Cam x Reader

by Softspacegirl



Series: Goodguyfitz stuff [1]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, major uwu, seriously it's pretty fuckin cute if i do say so myself, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softspacegirl/pseuds/Softspacegirl
Summary: The amount of Cam x Reader on this site and others is criminally low & he deserves more love and appreciation. REQUESTS WELCOME
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/Original Female Character(s), Cam | GoodGuyFitz/You
Series: Goodguyfitz stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Cuddles and Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is Cameron's gamer gf and she wants cuddles. And what a princess wants a princess shall get...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very soft :) very cute please enjoy

It was almost 2:40 in the morning and Cam was still streaming. You knew it was his job and all but tonight you craved his attention tonight. Typically, you'd leave him alone when he filmed- he never strictly forbade you from coming into the room, he quite enjoyed your company. Sometimes, he even invited you to play a game with him. Multiple fan edits and clips of him trying to teach you Fortnite appeared and you quite enjoyed all the comments saying 'I SHIP THEM!' 

You waved goodbye to your older sister through face time, grinning as her daughter waved at you too,

"I'll see you two soon Henrieta," You assured her, gazing at the daylight through the monitor longingly, 

"I hope," She said sadly, "Hey what time is it? It better not be late," she scolded. Henry was more maternal than any of your older siblings; you remember when you lived with her how she'd scold you if you stayed up later than 11 pm,

"Uuuuuhh..." You rolled your eyes, sheepishly,

"(Y/N)!!" She said shocked, "You should have told me it was late!"

"It's fine- I'll go to sleep right now!"

"(Y/N)!"

"Byeeeee!" You said quickly exiting the call. You huffed, rubbing your closing eyes that became sensitive to the bright light. You stood up from your bed and stretched, sighing at the aches your body felt after sitting for so long. You set the laptop on the desk in your room and wandered across the hall to where you faintly heard Cam speaking.

You pulled the hood off your head and shook your hair out running your fingers through the messy strands, separating them slightly. You were wearing one of his hoodies- clearly. It stopped mid-thigh on your bare legs, which exploded with goosebumps at the cold chill. You knocked gently on the door and entered,

"Hold on chat-" You faintly saw him, his monitor light bouncing on his face as he pulled his headphones down and looked at you. A smile broke out over his face and it proved contagious. You wandered over to him, lifting your hand to cover your mouth as you yawned. You set a hand on his shoulder and squinted to see the monitor, your eyes tearing up. You held up a finger and pointed at the screen,

"Princess has arrived," You read aloud, a smile grazing your lips. You looked down at Cam, raising your brows.

\--

"Cam!" You called from downstairs, walking up quickly holding a plate of freshly baked brownies- slightly cooled of course. You opened the door with your foot and walked over to him, holding the plate out at him, "Look I made brownies,"

"Dude," He gasped and 'whipped' making you laugh, "Nice!" You grinned, setting the plate in front of him on a space on his desk. You watched as he turned back to the monitor, "Dude- (Y/N) just gave me free brownies," He said to someone through discord, humming as he took a bite of the brownie, "oh my god," he said, "That's yummy- better than..." He chewed, "better than the weed shit Ryan gets us," he smirked, feeling your arms slide down his chest and gently wrap around him, your head resting on his shoulder as you smiled,

"Take that Ryan," You said into the mic, grinning. Cam laughed beside you, 

"Thank you, princess," he said glancing at you. You blushed and hid your face in his neck, grinning. You sighed softly,

"I'm glad you like em," you mumbled,

"'You call her princess?' Yes, I call her princess," You could hear the smirk in his tone, "The fuck else am I supposed to call her?" 

\--

"What does my princess want?" He asked, bringing you back to reality. You shrugged, 

"It's just late," you said softly, "I was wondering when you'll finish. I'm really tired," You yawned to prove it, "I just wanted to go cuddle together," Even in the faint blush you still saw his cheeks redden slightly. He glanced over at his stream and hummed, rubbing his growing beard,

"I think about thirty more minutes," He said, looking up at you and rubbing your arms, "Is that good?" You shook your head,

"Course not- carry on your stream," You gave him a tired smile and wandered to the back of the room where a small black couch sat. You lay down, watching him from afar and smiling. God, you loved him, with all your heart. His smile and laugh made your heartache and pound, and he brought more happiness into your life then you could ever imagine,

"Alright chat, you hear that?" He asked, glancing at the comments before unpausing his Minecraft game, "We got thirty minutes to find diamonds- get ready gamers,"

"Get ready gamers," You echoed with a smirk, "Bring me diamonds, Cammy,"

He gave a soft gasp, "I must bring them to my princess!" You laughed softly, a grin spreading over your lips. Your eyes shut on instinct and slowly his voice and the tapping of the keyboard faded to nothing.

"(Y/N) looks so cute when she sleeps. uwuwuwuwwwwuuwuwuwwuwuwuwu" Cam huffed, groaning as the comment made text-to-speech Brian freak out,

"Chat, oh my god you're gonna wake her up," He said softly, glancing behind you, "Fucks sake-" He mumbled, taking off his headset and sighing. He went off-camera for a second. He came back with a blanket, unfolding it up and setting it over you. The sudden whoosh of air startled you awake, and you blinked. He grimaced, bending slightly and setting a soft kiss on your forehead, "It's ok- you just looked cold (Y/N),"

"Thanks for the blanket," You said, your voice groggy. You pushed yourself up and placed his lips on his. You pulled away with a sigh, falling back on the couch gently,

"I'm just finishing up, I'll come to bed with you in a second," He assured you. You shut your eyes and slipped back into sleep. It felt like a second, but when you woke up you clearly weren't on the couch. You opened your eyes and blinked, looking up at Cameron. From the gentle sway of your body, you realised he was carrying you, and your yawn drew his attention back to you, "I said one second- you couldn't even keep your eyes open for that long?" He teased, 

"How are you not dead inside?" You asked, 

"I drink gamer supps!" He grinned, making you laugh softly. He set you down in bed, walking over to change. The faint rustle of the sheets as you rolled over made you look at him and he smiled, "You know it's 10% off, right?" He said playfully. You shook your head, opening your eyes to look at him. Slowly, he walked to his side and drew back the covers, climbing in with you,

"What are you? Pewdiepie?" You asked playfully, the warmth resonating from him making you crave him more; your arms automatically wrapped around him,

"Yea-AAAAH!" He shivered, making you giggle, "Your feet are fucking cold!"

"Boo hoo, I waited for ages for you to come back to bed- least you could do is warm me up," you said, smiling as you nuzzled into his warm chest. You felt him sigh and begin to stroke your hair,

"Cunt," He said softly,

"Shut the fuck up," You murmured tiredly, "But I love you," He smiled,

"Love you too Princess,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lEAVE ME KUDOS AND ILL WRITE MORE


	2. Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Arctic Monkeys song Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? 
> 
> Cameron takes some weird-ass weed, prompting him to call his crush Victoria, who he was convinced he saw leaving just before him. A couple of embarrassing voicemails later, she texts him and, being the gentleman he is, offers to walk her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 3rd person (he did/she did) rather than 2nd person! (You did).  
> SMUT!! At the end, kinda goofy? Sorry if the texting annoys u it's to do with the aesthetic my dudes ;) speaking off- i went through to check and ofc it messed up the text style- i had to fix it- sorry for the awkwardness
> 
> MANY MISTAKES AHEAD!! It's probably really shit and not up to my usual standard but i wrote this at 1am over 2 days my head kills but won't let me stop until this is uploaded to Tumblr & Wattpad so here I'm sacrificing myself for this u better give me kudos

"Jesus, does my face really look like that?" Cam mumbled to himself touching his face, the reflection in the mirror doing the exact same thing. His face looked so weird- was the weed Ryan gave them clean? He did say he had to get it from a different dealer. He gasped at the coolness on his cheeks and looked at his wet hands, before turning the tap off and drying them. He blinked, looking through the club to try to find his friends. It was easy- he was a giant and all he had to look for was a midget knight and retarded-pink retard. He had to go home. He could feel himself getting anxious in the bathroom, heart hammering in his ears- or was that the bass? He couldn't fucking tell. The table cheered as he came over, staggering as he exited the crowd of sweaty bodies. He downed his last shot of the night and announced his departure. Everyone instantly whined for him not to go, but he persisted. He had to get home- he couldn't be here anymore. This weed was defiantly fucked with- LSD he guessed. But he's done that before so he should have a tolerance for one tab and under... Right? He waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Her laughter made his eyes widen and his heart bounce excitedly. He recognised it anywhere- he could always make her laugh, cause he was just so funny. He could faintly make her out- clinging desperately onto her drunker friend in a cherry red velvet dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. Somehow Victoria missed the giant as she left, her six-inch furry heals clutched in her hand. He focused on her barefoot feet and watched them leave, snapping into reality as they disappeared. He realised his mistake and quickly left the loud music behind.

But of course, she was nowhere to be seen. Was she really there? Or was that a dream?

"Voicemail? No, I wanted Victoriaaaaa," He complained to the woman telling him she was unavailable at the moment. He groaned and raised his brows, waiting for this stupid bitch to shut up. When she did, he smiled, "Heeeeey Tori," he said, laughing softly, "Hey hey hey, were you at the club tonight? You could'a told me. We should've gone tonight. Together" He smiled brightly at the mere thought.

About five voicemails later he gasped, almost squealing like an anime school girl or K-Pop stan at the sight of the three dots on the bottom of his phone screen,

Toria  
why'd you only call me when ur high?  
03:05

Cam:  
i have no idea what ur talking about darling  
03:05

Toria:  
u only ever call when u gett too high you dumb fuck  
03:06

Cam:  
high? i get that im tall but there's no need to atak me like that  
attak  
03:06

Toria:  
still wrong sweetheart  
03:06

Cam:  
not my fault i m retrarded  
03:06

Toria:  
jesus  
03:06

Cam:  
what baout him  
...  
hello?  
did u die???  
03:06

Incoming call from Cam 💖💦

Cameron only ever called when he was high as a kite, so being told she was unavailable for the seventh time by the evil voicemail lady irritated him. Usually, they texted each other dumb shit and memes, both being too weird to have regular phone calls. Victoria preferred seeing his face anyway- did face times count as calls?

Incoming facetime from Cam 💖💦

And it's not like she were miles and miles away- Victoria lived fairly close to the Misfits house so she was frequently there along with Cam. The two could talk forever about whatever, and neither would get bored. In his most recent stream, the audience was not only delighted to have Victoria there too, but they got a glimpse into your friendship- both of them rambling on about outdated and irrelevant conspiracy theories for a good five and a half hours before any of them realised how long they'd been talking. The Misfits Podcast had nothing on the conversations they would have. Sometimes during his streams, they'd play games together. He smiled at the memories of teaching her how to play Fortnite. 

Victoria moved from her seat and sat in his lap trying desperately to control the character. He was too busy blushing at first to realise how poorly she was doing, dying within the first twenty seconds. He got over himself and leaned forward, putting his arms in front of him over her shoulders and cracking his knuckles,

"God, stop showing off," she grinned,

"I'm a Fortnite legend babe-" 

"Good!" she cut him off, "Teach me to win, babe," she gave him a wink

The whole stream they two blatantly flirted, and almost all their sentences had 'babe' woven within them, making them both hysterical, and the audience loving it. At some point he had moved closer, his chin resting on her head comfortably and his hands over her own, helping her.

Toria:  
fuck sorry  
i just got my friend home and made sure she was safe  
03:12

Cam:  
princess! ur back!  
03:12

Toria:  
why u still calling  
03:12

Cam:  
cause u wont pick up!  
hello?  
03:13

Toria:  
my ohones about to die  
03:13

Cam:  
are u out tonight?  
03:13

Toria:  
out?  
what?  
no  
03:13

Cam:  
as in outside  
03:13

Toria:  
oh yeah walking home  
03:13

Cam:  
wait for me i'll walk with u  
so u don't get kidnaped  
03:13

Toria:  
thank u  
i'll wait on the sidewalk my prince ❤  
please find me! before i get taken  
bya dragon  
rawr xD  
03:14

Cam:  
tahts so cringe babei'm cumming to save u  
03:14

Toria:  
hurry! 💦  
03:14

His pace quickened as he walked through the lamp-lit streets, determined to find her. Wait what if she really do get kidnapped? He'd be the one responsible. Oh god- he really had to get home and calm down. Nothing bad would happen to Victoria, right? Then again, she was barefoot and wearing that beautiful dress.

Fuck. Now he was running, going as fast and steady as a drunk six-foot man could. To his delight, there she was, true to her promise, standing on the curb and inhaling a vape pen. A cloud of smoke left through Victoria's nose and revealed a glittering set of teeth smiling. She hugged him and they began their walk home,

"I can order an Uber if you want- oh... No, never mind," She huffed, "Phone just died" she mumbled, showing him the black screen,

"That's fine," He reassured, "I don't mind walking. I need to clear my head," He looked down at her feet quickly, expecting those red heels to be there. Instead, they were replaced by some black sneakers- good. It was a long walk to her home,

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Her glare made him wine pathetically, "Just... Ryan brought some sketchy weed and I had so many and my face was moving in the mirror," He took a deep breath and looked down as her hand touched his arm,

"Woad Cam! Calm down. Wow, I've never seen you this paranoid,"

"What do you mean, love?" The nickname brought redness to her cheeks, "Course I'm fuckin' paranoid. I don't know what was in that weed. Coulda been cocaine!"

"It probably wasn't," She reassured, "It was probably a hallucinogen,"

"Did you give him the weird weed, Vic?"

"No!" You laughed; it sounded like music, "I didn't. I just know the effects of certain drugs ok?"

"Why?"

"In case one of you wants to do some dumb shit and needs warnings," 

"Naaaaw, you really love us don't you, Vicky?" His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, making her laugh,

"Course I do! Especially you!" Luckily the light was horrendous, so neither could see the blush on their faces. Cam began to worry again as he suspected she might have heard his heart thumping loudly against his chest,

"You do?"

"Yeah, why'd you think I asked you to come to take me home?"

"I offered to!"

"And I'm thankful," She gave him a soft smile that made his stomach flip, "And anyway, I thought this'd at least stop the calls and let my phone relax,"

"Heeeey," He huffed,

"Dude, after the fifteenth voice message proclaiming your unrequited, undying love for me, I took pity," they both laughed. 

"Dude," He mimicked her, "You're literally my princess,"

"You're also fucked,"

"So are you!" He protested,

"Not as bad as you thought," Victoria smirked, "I had what? Two shots?" He gasped, his eyes locking onto a brightly lit convenience store. He smirked, grabbing her hand,

"I'll fuck you up bad," He said, leading her inside. She protested but it was useless; they were already inside. He eagerly grabbed two beers from the fridge and looked to Victoria. She pouted softly and held an m&m packet to her face,

"Pweeeease?" She said playfully, "uwu," she added, laughing at the stupidity. He laughed along, grabbing the pack from her hands and paying for the three things.

"Uwu?" He questioned, "What are you, an anime waifu?" He opened both bottles and took a long sip,

"Of course!" She grinned, "Have you seen my titties?" She laughed hard, 

"Course! They're on my body pillow. I sleep on it every night," This made her double over and wheeze hard. He laughed along with her. They continued their walk home, drinking together,

"Viiiic dude- I fuckin- Have you ever even seen your eyes bro?" She giggled madly over the slurred words coming from her phone,

"I'm gonna save that for when I feel like shit Cam," She grinned as she saw the embarrassment on his face, 

"Hey, it's the goddamn truth and I'll stand by it," He pointed a finger at her, "Do not insult my words,"

"You're drunk,"

"So are you!"

"Fair enough," They smiled at each other and finished their bottles. Victoria sighed, looking over the cold empty bottle in her hand. She looked over at him, and smiled, "Let's smash em,"

"You're devious," Cam smiled brightly, "Let's do it," He said,

"1..2...3!" They smashed the bottles on the floor in unison, shrieking with laughter and running down the road together drunkenly. The bliss and excitement they felt was astronomical, riding the drunken (and drugged in Cam's case) together. None of them wanted the night to end. Certainly not Cameron. 

"Hey look!" She said, out of breath. Cam glanced over at her and in the direction she was pointing, "Isn't that your house?" She smiled at him but saw he wasn't smiling back, "Come on Cammy. Guess I'll walk you home," She laughed, continuing to walk, closer and closer. He followed, realising this meant they'd have to part. Sadness and longing filled him, his stomach feeling heavy. 

He was running out of time, their shoes trudging along the street and his home, coming quicker and quicker. The worst of all, his head was telling him to let her go but why? Did she think he wasn't being serious about all the voicemails? Or compliments? He had done his best to make it obvious and she'd dismissed everything as a joke...

"Guess we part now, dear Prince," Victoria's tone changed. It was much softer than before. They both stopped in front of it, Cam's eyes fixed on her shoes. He watched them turn to face him, pointing right at his own shoes, "Cameron?" Her soft tone grew slightly worried, and when he looked up there was a soft frown on her lips, "Are you alright?" He inhaled sharply, locking eyes,

"Victoria... Maybe just spend the night?" He offered. The smile returned to her lips but she wasn't happy. It was her turn to look away from him, focusing on the concrete. She rubbed her bare arm gently

"Maybe next time?" She said, "I have something to do the next morning,"

"Please," He said, taking a step closer, looking at her. He was pleading silently, hoping it would work. When their eyes met, his heart clenched. He could tell she wanted to stay- the longing look she gave his home as well as himself. Her beautiful face bathed in moonlight-

"Caaam, don't try to guilt-trip me," He didn't miss the blush that grew on her cheeks, "Puppy dog eyes and quivering lips don't work on me either-" the way she averted her eyes as soon as they met his, "I grew up with two sisters," The way her lips curled upwards into a smirk, "Ugh... Why'd you even make me drink?" The way her pearly white teeth glittered in the light, "I have to get up really early tomorrow morning!" Her full, pink lips, "I've got-"

The months he spent longing for this moment proved to be worthy. They were just as soft as he'd imagined, and they were smiling. His hand met the gentle skin of her neck whilst her own cupped his bearded cheek. Finally, finally, they were kissing. 

His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth, letting her own dance across his. He pushed her into his front door, hunger easily taking over their senses. His hand trailed down to rest on her shoulder and she pulled away, breathing heavily,

"Inside," Victoria breathed out, to which he obliged, getting his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. They staggered inside, and Victoria managed to quickly slip off the shoes before his lips attacked her again. Giggles mixed with moans as his beard tickled her bare neck.

He kissed and sucked on her flesh, searching for her pulse point. He paid close attention to the point, smiling as he heard her moans get louder. When he gently bit down, she whimpered. Cam pulled away, lifting his head slightly and kissing her again. She hummed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. His own travelled to her hips, squeezing them, before lifting them up. Automatically, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her upstairs, their lips never breaking apart.

Cam kicked the door to his bedroom shut and walked to the bed, only stopping when his foot hit the side. He pulled away and dropped her on the large bed. She laughed happily, bouncing a few times from the force. Her lips spread into a grin as he dropped over her, shirtless, holding himself up on his elbow. They kissed again before he pulled away and helped her remove the dress,

"You look hot," He said breathless, his voice reduced to a husky whisper. She blushed and placed a hand on his stomach,

"Skip the pleasantries and fuck me, Cam," she whispered back seductively. Cam groaned, reaching into his bedside cabinet and getting a condom. She helped work his pants and underwear off, letting his cock spring free. She grinned happily, gently kissing the tip, moistening her lips with pre-cum. She only managed to get a few licks and kisses in when he pulled away from her, pushing her down on the bed. She unhooked her red bra, throwing it to the floor, and watched as his hands slid up her belly to her breasts, kneading them- her moans were muffled by his mouth on her own.

Hastily, he slipped her underwear to the side, touching her pussy. Victoria whimpered eagerly under his touch, already dripping wet, yearning for his touch. Cam picked up the condom again, tearing the packet open and rolling it on. He positioned himself at her opening, and slowly eased in.

They moaned in unison- his hands sliding up and finding hers, intertwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand gently, urging him to start slowly rocking in and out of her. Cam's thrusts were slow and deep but eventually increased as the pleasure grew to quick and shallow. Her eager moans and kisses encouraged him to move faster, while his own groans and moans made her shiver with delight. After months of flirting, they were both fulfilled.

Cam could feel Victoria's nails painfully scratching his back but he didn't care. The pain faded as the pleasure built up more, and he felt her walls tightening against his cock. With one final touch to her throbbing clit, she came, calling his name out loudly. Cam followed soon after, grunting her name out breathlessly. 

Their heavy breaths mixed with the hot air and their lips met in a sloppy kiss. He pulled away and pulled out, making her whine at the lack of contact,

"Here," She accepted the tissue he handed her and cleaned herself up, before chucking it away. She moved upon his bed, tiredly pulling the dishevelled covers over her naked body. A tired smile fell on her lips as she watched him come back to bed. Cam sighed softly, a wide smile on his lips as he felt her sweaty body hug his own tightly,

"Thank you," She murmured into his chest, before pulling away. Their legs tangled up with each other; their fingers locking. In the faint moonlight, they smiled,

"Hi," They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeAvE mE kUdOs AnD i'Ll MaKe MoRe
> 
> Hope u enjoyed, hope it wasn't too cringe
> 
> Goodnight


	3. Friends Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and (Y/N) have been friends since she moved to Australia and started editing for the misfits. She has feelings for him, and becomes determined to tell him about it. The only problem is: what if he doesn't like her back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 3414
> 
> info: first kiss, pool, very cute or at least I tried- sorry it took so long to come out ;) fun fact, the original draft was started on may 6th? and the original title was skeleton: pool! i love it so much! I start school tomorrow (not permanent i hope) so that kinda sucks and it's 1 am! I spent a while editing this lmao. It was originally in 2nd person but i hated it so i went through and had to change like 300+ 'you's to 'her/she' which was annoying. Hope you're all safe and healthy! BLM- protest, donate. Happy pride month! Turn up and have a good day.
> 
> smut: no
> 
> editing: YES

Working for the Misfits was nothing like (Y/N) had ever expected. She had freshly graduated university with a degree in Filmwork and were looking to get a job where she could film or edit footage, and, seemingly out of no were, the misfits popped up! She didn't know a lot about them in the beginning- only once she'd sent in an application and told some of her guy friends, they informed her they were 'famous gamers', popular for their dark humour and stupid jokes. (Y/n) were a fan of both so working there seemed like a great idea. Holy fuck. It was so much more than great.

She'd been practising editing since she was twelve, and her friends introduced her to Window's Movie Maker. Making stories and acting out little skits only to poorly edit them later became (Y/N)'s passion. She built up her skills and used and experimented with different programs until she was satisfied. She was always passionate about media and film work, so she studied it at Uni, and finally graduating with a bachelors, (Y/N) needed a job where she could show off her skills and potentially move up with her career. Luckily, they accepted her, liking her editing style the most out of all the candidates they had.

When she first got there, (Y/N) imidietly knew she'd form friendships with some of the members there. Within the first few minutes of her arrival at their office, Eric had asked her about two conspiracy theories, and the two of them talked for a solid two and a half hours. Tobi shared a lot of the same interests as (Y/N), both of them loving fashion, and often going on girls dates and shopping trips. Mason and Cam were goofy and could always make (Y/N) laugh. They told her the other members, Matt and Jay, weren't there, but she'd certainly meet them later. When she did she wasn't disappointed. Out of all of them, she found herself clicking the most with Cam.

Cameron admired (Y/N) for having such high aspirations and the optimism and skills to get her where she wanted in life. Over the next few years (Y/N) worked for them as a regular editor, helping with the podcast as well as the occasional travel vlog. A few times, she was invited. Even though she mostly stood behind the camera filming, she had a blast. She found their friendship blossomed, but Cam had recently begun feeling something else. All the flirting, all the touches, all the longing looks, all the conversations they'd have over the phone or in person. It all felt right, but (Y/N) yearned for more... So much more...

But what if he didn't like her back in the same way? That was the only thing holding her back from confessing her true feelings. That if he didn't like her back their relationship would break apart and she'd have to find a new workplace to avoid him.

Out of frustration with herself, she decided to confess to him at one point on their trip to Sydney, and she was determined. She kept him company at the front of the RV after Tobi got too tired and went to sleep. They sang together, watched the sunset, before talking about anything and everything just to stay awake the remainder of the journey. When the group arrived at the Airbnb, (Y/N) ran for the beds and claimed a large bed for herself, laying across it so no one else could get on. She glanced up as someone knocked on the door, and saw Cam entering with a hopeful look on his face. It fell as he realised this room was taken too,

"Fuck," He hissed, "I'll find another one-"

"There are none left Cam," (Y/N) sat up, moving to the edge of the bed and watching as he rubbed his face with his hands,

"I need to fucking sleep," He whispered, looking at her with tired eyes. She smiled at him pleasantly and pat the bed, which made his face go red, "I-"

"Cameron, you look dead inside," She said matter of factly, "And outside," she added, raising her brows, "You need a bed to sleep in and that couch looked tiny- you wouldn't fit, you're too tall" she smiled kindly, standing and grabbing her ba still closed bag off the ground, "You sleep here, find me in the living room tomor-"

"No," He cut her off this time, quickly standing in front of the door, blocking her from leaving. "No, (Y/N) you stay here I'll find somewhere else," (Y/N) groaned, dropping the bag to the ground, and grabbing his hand before he could leave again. His face grew hot as he looked at the woman holding onto him,

"Cam there is nowhere else," She repeated, "Just sleep here, it's fine. You fucking drove for eight hours straight and only got a few breaks. Since you won't let me sleep on the couch... I guess we could share this bed," They both stayed silent. She could see him thinking and it annoyed her, knowing just how tired he was. She picked up her bag, dragging it to be nearer to the bed, before crawling across the large bed, taking one of the numerous pillows that were there and placed it in the middle, sticking her arms out proudly and turning to face him, "We can put a pillow here if you're uncomfortable or something, although I have no idea why you would be since we've cuddled before and-"

"Wait I'm uncomfortable? I thought you would be..." He said, confused,

"I'm not, I'll assure you. Now come on. You seriously need sleep," She said softly, pulling back the covers. With a tired sigh, he removed his shoes and turned off the light, before he got in next to (Y/N). She was turned in his direction, watching him in the faint light,

"You need anything?" His voice was groggy and quiet

"Wanna cuddle?" She asked softly, almost sheepishly. She heard him exhale a sharp sigh, 

"Sure," He said quietly. (Y/N) smiled a little at his answer and sat up, shifting closer to him. Their arms wrapped around each other, her cheek resting against his clothed chest while his chin gently touched her head. Sighing comfortably, 

"Goodnight Cam," She mumbled into him, falling asleep.

It had been a few days since (Y/N) got to Sydney, and the majority of the time she spent hanging out with the misfits at IEM, however as soon as they all got home, she'd stick with Cam. Mostly, she was happy, but now she found herself glaring at the giant,

"What!?" He said defensively, "I wanted snacks-"

"It's fucking pouring with rain cunt!" (Y/n) exclaimed, gesturing to the heavy rainfall outside. She huffed, "Do you have a phone?" She asked,

"No I left it at the Airbnb," He said. He watched her huff, "I'm guessing you don't-"

"No I don't have mine, Cam," she said. The pair looked at the rain for a moment, before turning to face each other. Smiles broke out on both their faces, "I mean... We'll only get a little wet right?" He said

"If we run quick enough... My parents always joked to run in between the raindrops," She said, making Cam laugh. He clutching the snacks in his hand tighter, before taking a breath and putting his hood on, placing the snacks in his front pocket, 

"We gonna dash it then?" He asked, stretching his now empty hand out for her to take. (Y/N) nodded, the smirk spreading over her lips widening,

"Yeah, ready?" She asked, throwing her own hood up on her head and tightening the strings so it would stay up. She placed her hand in his much larger one, squeezing gently,

"Ready-" As the words left his lips, she shoved the convenience stores door open, beginning to bolt through the isolated wet streets of Sydney, a wild laugh falling from her lips, followed by a shriek of shock as the heavy rainfall hurled harder and harder, easily soaking them both from head to toe. It was probably midnight, but who gave a fuck? The street lights cast an orange glow on the two of them as they ran, feet moving in unison, splashing through puddles, soaking their socks and shoes. The bag (Y/N) had in her other hand swung wildly with the force at which she ran. Cam and (Y/N) both laughed happily, neither caring at how wet they were getting. They turned the street and continued running until they reached their destination, stopping and taking a much-needed gulp of air under the roof. (Y/N) laughed hard, clutching her stomach,

"What?" He asked out of breath, fishing for his keys in his jean pockets,

"We must've looked... ridiculous," He grinned at her comment, and he shook his head, opening the door for them. The pair walked in, shoes squelching,

"Why'd you bully me like this?" He asked, walking after her and watching as (Y.N) slipped off her wet shoes, cringing as she wiggled her toes in wet socks. She glanced around, staying silent for a moment, listening, before looking at Cam,

"Is every one asleep?" She asked surprised. Usually, the house was quite lively at midnight...

"They must've been tired," Cam shrugged, walking in front of her, taking the bag from her hands and walking further into their Airbnb. As he did this, (Y/N) walked to their room, slapping a hand over her mouth as she began to giggle as she slipped and slid on the wood floor.

"Everyone's sleeping- what are you doing?" She could hear the smile in his whisper as he walked closer to her. Desperately, she clung to Cam's dripping hoodie to try and stabilise herself. (Y/N) eventually calmed. The two entered their room and (Y/N) removed her hoodie, placing it over the radiator. She began to look over it to see if she could turn it on somehow, but to no avail. A loud sigh left her lips. 

"What's up?" Cam asked, looking at her. Her eyes met his- he was already changed into a different, dry shirt. He watched (Y/M) shiver in only her tank top, 

"That was my only hoodie," A frown found its way on her lips as she looked at the wet fabric loosely hung on the radiator, "I-" She looked back Cameron, who had dug in his drawer and was holding out a large orange hoodie, offering her a soft smile, 

"Here," He said, watching as she eagerly grabbed it and slipped in on. A sigh left her lips and she eagerly inhaled Cam's sent. She turned around to look up at him abruptly as he started to laugh, "You look so tiny!" He exclaimed, making the girl giggle as she looked in a mirror, flopping the long sleeves,

"I didn't know hoodies came so big!" (Y/N) grinned, making him laugh more. You turned to face him again, and smiled, "Hey, didn't you say you wanted to use the hot tub at som point?" She asked. Cam nodded, 

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, wanna go when the rain clears up?" Red flushed his cheeks and he looked a little confused, 

"Didn't we just get wet?" he asked, closing his draw. "Why again?" A sigh left (Y/N)'s it's as she fell back on their bed,

"Yeah but this'll be a different wet!" She smiled, "A warm, relaxing wet," She explained. Cam was begun to think over it, "We'll be five feet apart," (Y/N) quickly added, winking, "Cause we're not gay," He laughed at that, shaking his head,

"Dead vine references- really? That's all you have to convince m-"

"You can play your own music," She offered, to which he grabbed his phone and nodded,

"Alright, you've convinced me" She cheered to herself quietly, making Cam laugh and shake his head once again. Goddamn it- she was cute.

The next day came along- it was another tiring day walking through IEM and meeting fans. Once they got home, Cam and (Y/N) took a nap, before waking around 9 pm. They spent time with the rest of the misfits, chilling out and smoking the weed their group manager Ryan had somehow snuck to them. Three hours later, when the majority of them retreated back to their rooms, Cam and (Y/N) got ready. (Y/N) grabbed her swimsuit from her bag and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind herself,

"Dammnit," She heard Cam say faintly. She laughed as she heard him say this, knowing it was a joke. While she was in there she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. (Y/N)'s eyes widened as she remembered her mission- confess how she feels to Cam sometime this week. Holy fuck- how did she forget? She had gotten so used to the friendly flirting between the two, but the idea of actually confessing her feelings? What if he didn't feel the same way? What if this ruined their friendship? He'd never look at her the same and things would be awkward. (Y/N) brushed her fingers through her hair anxiously, thoughts whizzing through her head at high speeds, crashing into each other, words stumbling, trying to form sense and consistency. She covered her face in her hands and whispered to herself,

"Breathe," (Y/N) reminded herself, sniffling and fanning her face to try and calm down. She whipped the tears off her face, smiling tearfully at the red-faced reflection in the mirror. She calmed down slowly, telling herself she had to do this- it was now or never- and it'd be okay. At least this way she would find out if he felt the same way. Determination began to flow through her veins at the possibility of him reciprocating her feelings. She looked down at her hands, "Come on, (Y/N). You can do this. He's just a boy; you're just a girl," She reminded herself, smiling at her reflection. She turned the water on and splashed It in her face, "They do this in movies don't they?" She mumbled, hoping the redness would fade before she got changed.

(Y/N) got changed into the polka-dotted bikini and bit her lip. She wasn't self-conscious about her body- she thought she looked amazing and if anyone told her otherwise, they were idiotic because everyone was born different and should love themselves for being different- but she feared as to how Cam would see her... Would he see this as her trying too hard? To get his attention? Or arouse him? She didn't want to get the wrong message across but she didn't have another bathing suit. Nervously she peaked outside the bathroom and saw he was already gone. She checked her phone and found a text saying he left and he'd meet her at the hot tub. She sighed in relief and slipped on a pair of flip flops, and see-through robe, wrapping the front strings as tightly as she could around her middle. She decided to leave her phone on charge, before walking out of the room, walking quietly out of the room and to the tub, thoughts of how to confess swirling in her brain. Before she knew it, she was at her destination, hearing the water bubbling faintly.

Blue light illuminated his features and a blush rose on (Y/N)'s soft cheeks. He looked so stunning- she was so glad he took her advice to let his beard grow out. It suited him so well, and he didn't look like a teenage boy anymore. He looked like a man. His blue eyes looked up and met hers- they were shining in the faint lights around them and a smile found it's way onto his lips. (Y/N) walked to him, a smile on her own lips. Cam had this magic around him that prohibited her from feeling anxious, no matter the situation. She stopped next to the tub watching him,

"Why're you walking weird?" He commented,

"Weird?" She asked "How?" she blushed, 

He shrugged, "Like you're cold,"

"I'm not!" She shot back,

"Right," He raised his brows, before inspecting her folded arms across her chest and general body, "You're shivering," He said bluntly, his eyes settling on her face,

"I'm not-"

"I mean, it's very clear you are-"

"I don't want you to look at my boobs!!" (Y/N) exclaimed, biting her lip at how loud she yelled, and the fact that she yelled alone. Quickly she opened her mouth, "Sorry," She shook her head, "I didn't mean to yell," a sigh left her lips, and she looked away from him,

"You're fine," He said softly, reassuring her. (Y/N) closed her eyes, before opening them and looking at the floor, drawing circles with her toes, "I promise I won't look at your chest," He said his voice soft, making her look up at him,

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at him, 

"Yeah seriously, (Y/N)" He smiled when her smile returned to her lips, "Now take whatever that is off and get in five feet away from me because we are-"

"Not gay," They said in unison, laughing. (Y/N) undid the strings and let the fabric drop to the ground. She did as he told her and got in the bubbling and rushing water, sitting near him, relaxing in the warmth and rushing water. She then smiled up at the taller man,

"Thank you," She said genuinely, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The feeling of water whizzing against her skin, calming her down and almost making her forget about the plan to confess tonight again. At the reminder, (Y/N) forced open her eyes and looked at the stars, "Damn... The sky's hella pretty," she said out loud, trying to distract herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him lean back his head like she did and smile,

"It is..." He agreed. A moment later, Cam put some music on and the two began singing along, which turned into dancing which turned into splashing water onto each other like kids and laughing like idiots,

"Stop splashing me!" She laughed. It was then, the two of them beaming at each other that they really saw it. The blue light from the hot tub illuminated his features beautifully, and his smile made her heart thump in her chest. Embarrassed, she suddenly looked down at her hands, which she let glide in the warm water. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as they gazed into the eyes of millions of galaxies around them and the music filled the empty air. It wasn't until the taller man cleared his throat did her attention turn back to him. 

He wanted to say something- hence why he cleared his throat- but his breath hitched in his throat. Cameron wasn't known for his silence, he was incredibly talkative, hell he practically ran the podcast they had. He always knew how to phrase things to make them sound interesting and intriguing, but when it came to his feelings, he couldn't speak. He took another deep breath,

"I... I really care about you, (Y/N)," He admitted, looking away, shy,

"Aww thanks, Cam," Her response made his stomach drop- damn did he really just get friend-zoned? "You're so sweet. I care about you too," He looked back at her, his blue eyes full of sadness. A low sigh escaped his lips and he nodded, confusing (Y/N) by his sudden change in behaviour,

"Yeah," He said, confusing her more. He wouldn't look at her, and she watched as he reached for his phone to turn off the music. (Y/N)'s eyes widened, and, acting on impulse, she reached up and grabbed his arm. That got his eyes on her again. As he watched her expectantly, she remembered that 'actions speak louder than words'. Carefully, she lifted herself up and moved a leg over his own, straddling his lap. Blush spread across her cheeks and the tips of his ears turned red. Luckily, due to the light, neither of them could see; neither cared. She cupped his face, her fingers gliding along his bearded cheeks. Slowly, their lips met, smiles breaking out on both their faces. Because finally, they were kissing the person they loved the most.

"That..." He said first, letting her rest her forehead on his own, "Was gay," she laughed sweetly, 

"It's pride month Cam. Turn up," She reminded him, "It's legal," And with that, they kissed again, under millions of stars, and rushing warm water surrounding them, bodies bathed in a blue glow. Wasn't it perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AKJNDNSK IM NOT MOTIVATED AT ALL AAAA LEAVE ME KUDOS AND MOTIVATE ME THANKS ILY


	4. i Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and (Y/N) are making a video announcing their relationship! They decided to answer some questions sent on by fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy! soeey for dissapearing for a while :) motivation and genuine boredome fucks u up. got motovated last night and scrambled this together- enjoy!  
> notes! implied smut at the end, mostly wholesome, sorry if it feels rushed :( apoligies for mistakes within.

wordcount: 998 (damn so close to 1000)

\---------------

"When was the first time you said 'I love you' to each other?" You read the question aloud with a smile as you lifted your head to look at yourself in the viewfinder of the camera. You looked over at Cameron who watched you with a loving smile, a hand loosely draped over your shoulders. This was your first time going public with your relationship online- confirming many fans' suspicions- and you had decided to answer questions for a youtube video, talking about your relationship. Within reason. You blushed as you scrolled past all the sexual questions, not feeling comfortable telling millions of strangers about your sex life,

"God, that feels like it was ages ago," Cam sighed, rubbing his face. You smiled softly, remembering the day.

____

It happened during the starting point of your relationship, back when it was occasional dates and more frequent hookups. You usually left in the early morning and returned in the late afternoon, but the two of you thought it would be a good idea to just stay home one day,

"Y'know. Get to know each other better," Cam said, taking a sip from his coffee mug. You smiled, drinking from your tea mug and nodding,

"I like that idea," You said. A small part of you guessed the entire day would consist of sex, but were pleasantly surprised when instead you acted like a real couple. You talked about yourselves- your early childhoods, your cringy adolescence, and what you were doing before you met each other. It was both wholesome and eye-opening, and you found the attraction only grew stronger the more you found out about one another. You cried together, you cheered one another up. All in all, the day was very intriguing. 

The only time you didn't really talk was when you were eating and watching a true-crime drama, making offhand comments about the show. It continued on in your bedroom, watching now bored and uninterested,

"You remember Bruno Mars?" You said randomly,

"YES," he exclaimed, which led to the two of you rolling on the floor singing to his most emotional bangers and definitely annoying the neighbors. This eventually morphed to finding out you two had a similar music taste- and he introduced you to so many new songs you didn't know even existed. You danced and horribly sung along to 'Bennie and the Jets' for what felt like the thirtieth time that night, and sighed tiredly, flopping on the bed as it faded out into a super chill song. Your eyes closed but you felt the bed dip next to you and warm arms hugging and pulling you close to him. He pressed a small kiss on your cheek and back to talking you went. The music gave good vibes and the conversation flew perfectly until a comfortable silence fell over you both and you chilled out listening to more of his music.

"You want to get Maccas?" you gasped excitedly at his question, sitting up quickly and opening your eyes, a smile creeping onto your face. You were partially unable to speak as you looked at Cameron. The realization you loved him settled in and your stomach exploded with warm dancing butterflies. The blue light illuminated his features and made him appear almost god-like. It didn't help he was only wearing his dark grey sweat pants and was shirtless, one of his merch designs halfway up his veiny arms. You focused on his face, a warm pink blush colouring your face and you exhaled a soft breath. 

"Can I get a McFlurry?" You asked happily. He let out a soft chuckle which made your heart flutter, the butterflies infecting it gently.

"Yeah, and your large fries and chicken strips meal, I got you, babe," He remembered your favourite order. Your mouth opened slightly, but your happy smile forced it to shut. He put his shirt on and grabbed his phone off the side of his bedside table and it felt so right to say it, "You-"

"Cam, I love you," His eyes locked with yours and his own face beamed and grew hotter. He smiled at you happily but his lips were parted indicating shock. You smirked at his expression and the juxtaposing emotions. He shook his head and cleared his throat,

"Woah" is all he managed, running a hand through his hair. You grinned,

"I really do," You told him, standing on his bed so you were slightly taller than him and cupping his bearded cheeks in your hands, kissing him gently and lovingly. He kissed you back gently and pulled away to pick you up and set you on the ground, 

"I love you too," He said softly, planting a kiss on your head, "Now let's go," his hand found hers and he pulled her out of the room, down his stairs and out the door into the chilly night...

_____

You smiled wide as you finished telling the story,

"It was great, we did weed the next day with Swagger and Matt and had a religious awakening," You finished playfully, making Cameron laugh. He leaned closer to you

"Thought you had that in the car going home from Maccies?" He said quietly, his lips in a teasing smirk next to your ear. You blushed at the memory and put your hand to your lips,

"Cam!" You exclaimed, laughing nervously, "You're not putting that on the internet," You said, half-joking, half-serious. He laughed, 

"Don't worry babe I'll edit this out later," He promised winking at the camera,

"You better. Anyway! What was your favourite date you took each other on?" You read the next question and looked at Cameron to answer this one. He fixed his 'off-ensive' hat, before speaking,

"Mine was definitely our week away in Hawaii. It felt really good taking a break away from..."

Hid voice trailed off as your thoughts were consumed by the memory of that night, the same man sitting next to you between your legs in the passenger seat of his car, eating you out as your legs shook violently and you screamed to God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE KUDOS AND I MIGHT UPDATE AHAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. Go Fuck Yourself (and me while you're at it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and (Y/N) are good friends.... with benefits.... occasionally.... After a great day out together, a lustful need takes over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok u horny fucks. I wrote up a wholesome fic here's your sin. i remember writing this when we drove back home from poland to england. i guess i was hella horny then :/ no difference now. Finished and fixed it- apoligies for mistakes, i hope u get th e 2 refferences i put in lol  
> nfo: heavy smut warning! cute kinda ;) enjoy!

"See!" (Y/N) happily said, tapping her fingers to the beat of the song playing through the speakers in the car, "I told you it'd be fun," Cameron had a wide smile on his face, as he shook his head, 

"Jesus Christ. You always make me do the most fucked shit (Y/N/N)," he pointed out,

"Breaking into abandoned buildings isn't that fucked. I mean, we only got caught by ghosts,"

"And a security guy!" He laughed,

"He better appreciates my fanart," You said playfully, making him laugh more,

"You mean the gay porn you spray-painted on the wall?" he said with a grin,

"My fanart, yes," You corrected with a smirk. The two of you laughed as you rode back home on the motorway. A silence fell between you as you listened to his music on the radio, singing along to the songs you knew and tapping your fingers to the beat of those you didn't.

It was night time now, and you watched him lovingly. The orange glow of the street lights illuminated his face, and you watched his focused features as he drove the car,

"We're almost home," He said, giving you a quick glance, before looking back at the road. You nodded, leaning your head on the side of the seat with a smirk.

"Wanna know something?" You asked, earning a hum from him. You glanced at him, before watching the road and the stars again, "I'm kinda horny for you." You couldn't see his expression, but guessed he was surprised. You were a tad bit tipsy from the whiskey he had kindly bought you but that was too little to make you drunk. When you finally looked at him, you could see subtle differences. His jaw hardened and his hands gripped the wheel harder, so some of his veins stood out more. You licked your lips and were unaware he watched you in the mirror. He let out a soft breath,

"Kinda?" He asked, almost shakily, swallowing hard right after. You laughed softly, gently touching his arm,

"I mean, yeah. You're hot, I've kinda liked you for a while but never said anything because I didn't wanna ruin the friendship," You said, watching your fingers as your traced them over his bare arm, making his shudder. He swallowed,

"Something can be arranged," he said, glancing at you and giving you a smirk,

"Oh?" You grinned, watching as he pulled off the highway and onto an empty parking lot. Even as he did this, you felt the impatience in you grow as you silently watched and waited, excitement building in your body. He parked far from the store it was in front of, putting the car into break. Almost as soon as he did, you unbuckled, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. It would be a lie to say you hadn't fantasized about this. A lot. And now it was finally happening for real and not in your mind, you felt as though you might spontaneously combust. He moaned softly into the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance at your smiling lips. You parted them and made out sensually,

"Hey, get in the back," He said breathlessly pulling away, before fumbling with some of the settings on the screen. You smirked, selecting a playlist titled "Songs To Get Railed To" from your own playlist, and clambered over the seats into the second row. You hummed as the Arctic Monkeys filled the car and the lights inside glowed red with passion. Your heart hammered in your chest as you watched him get in the back as well, before kissing you hard again. He roughly pushed you down on the seats and grabbed your wandering hands, pinning them above your head with a soft grunt. You let out soft moans as he kissed from your mouth, trailed your jaw and down to your neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist, intentionally touching his core with your own, making him growl. Your giggle was replaced quickly by a moan of surprise and pleasure as he bit and sucked on your neck,

"Vampire," You teased playfully,

"Go fuck yourself," He said back, his voice husky and deep, making your shiver with antici.... pation. He pulled your shirt above your head and you helped unclasp your bra. His hands rubbing your nipples and kneading your soft breasts caused your moans to increase. When his lips latched on to the nipple and bit on the sensitive bud you gasped and moaned his name, making him grumble something against your sensitive chest,

"Huh?" You exhaled. He sat up, mouth detaching, and pulling his own shirt off, his pants and underwear following,

"Too slow. Lets skip the foreplay tonight love," He said, to which you nodded, sitting up on your elbows as you watched him pull a condom out of his wallet. You smirked,

"You know, the latex of a condom slowly deteriorates over time. The friction of it rubbing against the parts of the wallet wears it down and it becomes useless in contraception. That's why you should replace them every few-" You never got to finish the snarky remark because a loud moan escaped your lips. While you gave him a lecture, he took the time to put it on, and edge himself into you,

"(Y/N), I love you lots but please. Shut up," He breathed heavily, beginning a slow in and out movement. Your moans and grunts almost drowned out the music blaring in the car. He slowly sped up, his movements growing faster and his breaths growing more labored. You smiled, letting out soft moans and words of affirmation. You leaned up, kissing him, before pulling away and moaning more in his ear. At one point, he pulled out, instructing you to turn around. You grinned, flopping on your stomach on the seats and grinning as you watched him align himself behind you, before throwing your head back with a long moan of pleasure as he slid into you with ease, your arousal providing a good lubricant. He gathered your hair, pulling your head back, but you enjoyed it. You noticed his movements grow quicker and quicker and you knew he was close. He grabbed your hips, pulling them closer to him, a loud slapping noise coming from where your bodies connected. He soon came, his hands squeezing your flesh and finishing himself off. H breathed heavily, and you smiled, your face pressed against the seats once he let your hair go. You shivering slightly, before lifting your head up and shaking your hair out.

"Did you come?" he asked behind you.

"What?" Your breaths came labored as you picked up his shirt from the seat where you'd previously ripped it off himself in frustration. You placed it over your bare chest and smiled at the feeling of the soft cotton against your nipples,

"I said did you come?" he repeated himself after clearing his throat. When you looked at him- his cheeks tinted a soft red in the low lights of his car, and a small smile on his parted breaths, releasing the same amount of air as you. You forgot how to breathe for a moment. Not only did he look enchanting, but the question alone shocked and embarrassed you. Your cheeks flushed red as you pulled your legs up to your body,

"N-no," you said quietly, leaning your head back against the seat in his car. A larger smile appeared on his lips and he moved closer to you, kneeling in front of you, his large hands traveling up your bare legs and pushing them apart. Your eyes widened as he did this, "Cam! What are you-"

"Shhh. Please, I want you to enjoy yourself too," He said softly. You bit your lip, nodding softly.

Your arousal grew again, and when you felt his wet tongue touch your sensitive clit you threw your head back and let out a soft moan. Your toes curled as you moved a hand and tangled it into his hair, tugging on the curls, all the while his talented mouth ate you out, kneading your thighs. 

The desperate moans and groans built and grew and you felt your already sensitive core pound to the rhythm of your heart. He'd beat your pussy purple- just the way you loved: rough and hard- and now was dining on you as though you were a queen. With shaking legs and one final, long moan of his name, you came on his tongue. Eagerly he cleaned you up, and while your chest heaved and stars flew in your eyes, he lifted himself up and placed his moist lips against hers. Eagerly, you kissed him, a satisfied smile appearing on your face. You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled away, smiling,

"Thanks," You said with a soft smile, "Most of the guys I hook up with don't even bother checking up on me," you said, pulling away and reaching for your discarded underwear, avoiding his gaze as your face, once again, grew hot and red, "Most of the time I go home and have to finish myself off," you said with a tired sigh, "Sometimes I prefer it that way... But most of the time I wish at least one cared enough," you said, putting your shorts on. You looked back at him, finally meeting his eyes. You offered him a soft smile, "But you're different. And this was really great. Thanks, Cam," You said sincerely. He nodded, before looking at your chest,

"No problem," he said, "That's mine," he said, poking your chest between your breasts. You laughed, grabbing the hoodie you had entered his car in and gave it to him, "This is mine too," he pointed out,

"Yeah," You smiled, "I like bigger clothes. Especially yours. They remind me of you," you said softly. God this boy could make you blush endlessly, "And it lets me forget I have a body," you joked, and he laughed. He leaned in and kissed you gently, lovingly, before pecking your forehead,

"Let me drive you home, Ok?" he said, moving through the car to the front, sitting in the driver's seat, and turning off the music they had playing. (Y/N) grinned as you saw the name again on the screen. Somehow, you convinced him to stop at his house, since it was closer. Which, quite obviously, ended up becoming a round three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME KUDOS PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME KUDOS I BEG U PLEASEEEEE


End file.
